This invention relates in general to lighting fixtures and more particularly to a high intensity discharge type lamp used in hazardous or non-hazardous areas having a universal adjustable cover.
In the past in order to install lighting fixtures for different applications, it was necessary to purchase a different lighting fixture for each application. For an electrical conduit mounted parallel to the ceiling a lighting fixture with a cover having a through feed conduit was necessary. In order to install a pendant lighting fixture, that is one which is hung from a conduit perpendicular to the ceiling, it was necessary to purchase a lighting fixture having a different cover. Thus, it was often necessary to stock numerous different lighting fixtures configured for specific mounting requirements.